Zutara Week 2010
by Fire Lady Katara
Summary: Here is where all of my Zutara week entries will be posted.So one comes out each day!
1. Family

"Zuko,you can't come!" Katara yelled at her husband.

"Look,I got a meeting. I can't go." Zuko felt ashamed.

"This is your first born graduation from school. And you can't come!Stop being Fire Lord for once,and start to care for your family!" Katara yelled and walked off. Zuko sighed. He looked out the window. His son,Lee,who was now 5 was practicing his waterbending in the garden. He looked over a little more. Lee's twin,Kyra was firebending. Her move went wrong and hit Lee. Lee fell to the ground. Zuko quickly rushed outside to his wounded son.

"Lee,are you OK?" Zuko said. His son's blue orbs looked at him.

"Kyra hit me!" he pointed to his sister.

"It was on accident!" Kyra said.

"No you aiming at me!I hate you!" Lee screamed. Tears was coming in Kyra's eyes.

"I'm sorry,Lee." Kyra said as a tear ran down her cheek. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Lee,you do not hate your sister!" Zuko looked at him. He turned to Kyra.

"And Kyra,wipe you tears,it's OK. You didn't mean it." Zuko said.

"Now,you guys make up. I don't want to see no fighting!" Zuko said and got Katara.

"Katara,Lee got burned." He said when he finally found her.

"So you care about him,but not Kodi." Katara folded her arms.

"No. He got burned can you heal him,please." Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara put her hands on her hips.

"He's your son!" Zuko said.

"Look. You heal him!" Katara was about to walk away. Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Please..." Zuko said. Katara looked at him.

"Fine." she said and went out to the garden to heal him. Zuko sighed.

Next Zuko went to see Kodi who was studying in his room. Zuko touched his shoulder.

"Leave me alone dad." Kodi said.

"Kodi,I'm sorry I can't make I..." Zuko tried but Kodi had no reaction. Zuko sighed and left.

Later that day Zuko saw Kyra and Lee playing. He went to Katara.

"Katara,I canceled the meeting. I'm going to Kodi's graduation." Zuko smiled. Katara jumped in his arms and kissed him. Kodi came out and hugged him. The Kyra and and Lee came in too. They may fight,but at the end of the day,they're family.


	2. Change

"Zuko please put this on!" Katara said.

"No,Katara!" Zuko yelled.

"But it would be perfect!It will show how we care about one another!" Katara held up and outfit for him.

"How would I look in a watertribe outfit!" Zuko folded his arms.

"Cute!I look cute in a Fire Nation outfit!Don't I?" Katara showed him hers.

"Katara,it's just our wedding. Why can't we wear just Fire Nation?" he asked.

"Because...Why are you so stubborn!I just want to make this special!" Katara yelled. Then she heard the whimpers on their newborn child.

"Huh. That's our baby I need to tend to." she said and walked away to the nursery. Zuko sighed.

The next day was their wedding day. Katara was dressed him Fire Nation just like Zuko wanted.

"OK,you nervous Katara?" Suki asked as she help tie the bow.

"A little. You got Kodi right?" Katara asked.

"Yea. I'm trying to get him dressed. He got your hair which is nappy!" Suki said and put her hair up in the bun.

"I was scared when I got married to Sokka. But now I'm happy I did." Suki smiled.

"Well that should do it,Suki. Thank you." Katara said and did the rest. Suki handed her her flowers and waved good-bye. Her father then came in.

"That's my girl. You look beautiful." he said.

"Thank you dad." Katara said. Katara grabbed him by the arm and walked out the room. As they entered the royal garden. There was standing a guy and blue.

"Dad is that Sokka?' Katara asked. Hakoda smiled.

"No." he answered. Then the man turned around. It was Zuko.

"Zuko's...in watertribe!He does care." Katara whispered to her father as the went up to the alter.

"Surprise." Zuko whispered.

"I love you Zuko. And I always will. And for the day,your from the southern watertribe." Katara grinned as Zuko groaned.


	3. Pain

"Ahhh!" Katara was in labor with her first squeezed Zuko's felt like you were being torn from the inside out.

"One more push," the mid-wife sweat was running down her face

"Come on,Katara,push!" Zuko encouraged her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katara snapped.

"Push!" the mid-wife said again.

"Ok." Katara said.

'She listens to her not me,' Zuko pain was overtaking couldn't do it.

"I can't do it," she groaned.

"Do you want this baby to die?" the mid-wife ask.

"No," Katara answered.

"Then,push!" she tried to forget that she was in it did one more hard push and she heard the cries of her newborn sighed in pain was did it.

"You did it,Katara." Zuko mid-wife wiped down the baby and wrapped him in a then gave the baby to him.

"How cans something,this small give me so much pain?" Katara chuckled.

"I don' know,but you did it," Zuko said and locked his lips with hers.


	4. Date

Zuko and Katara was eating lunch together. It was a day after the war so the two celebrated,together.

"Finally,no more traveling!" Katara said.

"Yes. We can finally relax!" Zuko said. Zuko turned to Katara,

"Katara I was wondering..." he started. Katara nodded.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will will you...go on a date with me?" he blushed.

"Zuko..I will...love to." she answered and blushed.

"OK. Well meet me by the lake..at sunset." Zuko said.

"Well. I must get ready. See you later." Katara said and walked out the restaurant.

"Yes!" Zuko whispered.

At Sunset Zuko and Katara was enjoying the lake together.

"This is beautiful,Zuko." Katara laid on his shoulder. The Lake twinkled in their sight.

"Yes,you are beautiful." Zuko blushed. Katara blushed too.

'You think..I'm beautiful." Katara asked.

"Most beautiful girl I'll EVER meet." Zuko replied.

"Well,you not the prettiest flower in the field," Zuko frowned. "but you are pretty cute" she pinched his cheek. Zuko smirked.

"I get that a lot"

"Oh really!Well I take it back!" Katara folded her arms.

"Please don't!. I really don't care when the others say it. But I like it when you say it." Zuko looked at her.

"Oh you do?" Katara grinned.

"Yes,I do." he muttered. Katara turned laid on his lap. The sun had set and Katara was pointing to the stars.

"My mom used say when a soldier dies,they will become the stars. And will watch over us." Katara pointed.

"Hmm." Zuko nodded. Katara looked at him.

"You miss your mom?" Katara sat up.

"Yea. You?" he asked.

"Very much." Katara touched her necklace.

"Soo..." Zuko said.

"Well,I don't know. I mean we're sitting here and we have nothing to do...and um..I'm a little nervous because-" Zuko kissed her.

"You talk to much." he said. Katara blushed and smiled.

"Shut me up again." Katara smirked. Zuko grinned and kissed her again. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Katara ran her hands threw his hair. She loved his hair. It was soft and shaggy. They gently pulled away.

"Hmm,not to bad at kissing." Zuko said. Katara blushed.

"Neither are you." Katara answered.

"Fire Lord,you must go." a lady came out.

"Yes I'll be coming." Zuko answered.

"Zuko,you brought guards!" Katara was embarrassed.

"They came just to watch you when I wasn't here. I guess they didn't leave." Zuko said.

"Well I got to go...you can come too." Zuko held out his hand to her. Katara took it and pulled him down.

"Someone's week for love!" Katara giggled. Zuko blushed and laughed too. Katara finally got up and followed Zuko to his study. Some ladies handed him papers that needed to be signed. Katara watched him sign them.

"That's a lot of work. Zuko I must go home. I'll see you later." Katara said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zuko grabbed her arm.

"Just stay the night. My room is down the hall." Zuko pleaded.

"OK. I'll stay. Are they nightgowns for me?" Katara asked.

"Yes,just ask the maids." Zuko smiled. She nodded and went down the hall to his room. She called the maids just like he said and they gave her gowns. She changed and crawled in the bed and fell asleep. A few hours later Zuko joined her. He wrapped his strong arms around her. She snuggled into his chest.

"Goodnight Katara." he whispered.

In the morning,Katara woke up and saw a little girl. An earth bender,with black hair and her hair up. Katara jumped up.

'TOPH!What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well,my job is to wake up Sparky-butt,and tease him about the date you two had." Toph grinned.

"You knew!" Katara said.

"Of course. I was in the tea shop when he asked you!" Toph started to laugh.

"So how was it?" Toph asked.

"It was good. Very good..." Katara blushed.

"I can tell. He knocked you up!" Toph pointed to the bed.

"He did not!I just stayed over. Now go somewhere Toph!" Katara pointed to the door. Toph laughed and walked out the door. Zuko then woke up.

"Good Morning." he said.

"Good Morning. And the date was wonderful..." Katara smiled and kissed him.


	5. Harmony

"Tui and La. The fish of Harmony. The fish that brings to things together,to make one. Tui and La,the fish of opposites. The fish that show that they attract. Tui and La,the showing of how a man and a woman can love,and be joined. Tui and La,the spirit's of all who believe." Zuko's mother told her children.. Zuko's eye's widened.

"I wanna me Tui!" Zuko said. Azula turned to hm.

"That's the girl,dumb-dumb." Azula smirked. Ursa turned to her.

"Azula,watch your mouth!" Ursa said.

"Why?Zuko is never going to find his Tui!" Azula grinned. Zuko frowned and and ran to his room.

7 years later,Zuko has found his Tui,and the lucky girl had found her La.

"I love you,Zuko." she said and jumped in his arms.

"I love you too." he answered and squeezed her tight.

"You are my Tui," Zuko said. Katara looked at him.

"How do you know about,Tui and La?" she asked.

"My mother. She told that Tui and La are the fish of Harmony,and she was right...she was right." Zuko said. Katara smiled and kissed him.


	6. AU

"Zuko, you will go on this trip!" A 17 year old uncle yelled to his Nephew.

"Why?I am not risking my life to go all the way across the world!" Zuko snarled.

"Look. This trip shows how smart you are. Only people who are smartest in this state can go." the wise man said.

"Fine. But I won't like it!" Zuko said and started to listen to his MP3 player. Then his mischievous 14 year old sister came running down.

"Oh Zuzu's really smart!I bet he's going to grow up and be a Doctor!" she teased.

"Shut up Azula!" Zuko said.

"Whatever Zuko!I mean Doctor Zuzu." Azula snickered. Zuko frowned and went upstairs to his room.

"Gosh!I wish I wasn't the first born!" Zuko said and turned to a picture on the side of his desk.

"And I wish,I still had a mom." he said and laid on the bed looking at the ceiling.

A few week,later Zuko was boarding the plane to go to India. To learn about it's artifacts and meets it's princess. The beautiful Princess Katara. Zuko sat by his best friend Jet on the plan. Zuko put his bag up and sat down.

"I bet this princess is going to be hot!" Jet said and sat down.

"I don't think she's that pretty." Zuko said. Jet almost smacked him.

"Shut up!She's the finest girl I'll ever meet!" Jet smiled. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"You still haven't found a girlfriend!I least I had one!" Jet said.

"Yeah you _had_ one." Zuko took out his phone. Jet groaned.

"Well once you meet her you are going to fall in love with her!" Jet smirked.

"Yea whatever." he said and starting to text his friend Aang.

"But sooner or later. I'm going to be known as Prince Jet!" Jet said proudly and laid back in his chair as as the plane took off.

A day later they arrived in India. Zuko woke up and Jet was snoring.

"Jet wake up!" Zuko nudged him.

"I don't wanna go to school mommy..." Jet moaned. Zuko snickered. The sleeping boy quickly woke up.

"You heard nothing!" Jet pointed a finger a Zuko. They got their bags and got off of the plane.

"OK now follow me to the hotel!" their leader said. Everyone nodded and followed them to a 5 star hotel.

"Wow this is awesome!" Ty Lee said. The hotel was sure enough fancy. It had beautiful paintings and sculptures.

"OK every to the lobby sit and don't touch anything!" Mr. Roku,their leader said. After Mr. Roku was done he came to the lobby.

"OK,Jet and Zuko. You guys are roommates. Ty Lee and Teo. And Jin you have a room to yourself. Now go up and find your rooms." Mr. Roku handed them their keys and they went upstairs.

After they got settled,Mr Roku called,"Hurry now!We're going site seeing until dinner!"

After a while,when the sun started to set. Everyone started to head for the royal palace.

"I can't wait till I meet the Princess!" Ty Lee said. Jin rolled her eyes at her best friend and smiled. As they entered the palace they were greeted by many suitors.

"I can get used to this..." Jet mumbled. As everyone sat at large table to guards came in.

"Announcing,Our beautiful princess. Princess Katara." One on them said as the opened the doors. Stepping out was a beautiful blue eyes girl dressed in many gems and jewels. Zuko mouth flew opened. So did Jet's. Katara noticed the boys and blushed. She took a seat next to Zuko.

"G-Good evening Princess," Zuko stuttered.

"Good Evening..." Katara stopped.

"Umm Zuko..." Zuko blushed.

"Zuko...Cute name." she said. She turned to everyone else.

"Good Evening everyone. I'm happy that you all can make it. When the food comes out please enjoy yourself." Katara said. Katara turned to Zuko.

"So Zuko,Mind if you join me on the balcony?" Katara asked.

"Sure,Princess." Zuko said and got up. He followed the Princess till they came to the balcony.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Katara said.

"Yes,Princess Katara." Zuko answered. She looked at him.

"Just call me,Katara." she smiled. Zuko nodded.

"You have it good,Zuko..." Katara looked up.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I always have to be a Princess...It's boring. I want to be free." she said and twirled around.

"You can. Take my hand." Zuko held out his hand to her. She blushed and took it. Zuko took her past the guards. They didn't even notice. Zuko took her out the palace and into the world.

"Wow!" Katara said.

"Now. To know your not the Princess," Zuko took off her jewels.

"And your clothes..." Zuko looked her up and down."Are fine." Katara blushed.

"Wow. I never been out the palace walls. This is amazing." Katara giggled. Zuko laughed too.

After a few exploring,Zuko and Katara walked down to the lake.

"It's very sweet of you to take me exploring.." Katara said.

"Heh...anything for you...my Princess." Zuko blushed and so did she. Katara turned to him.

"I never had this much fun...in my life. Thank you." Katara leaned over and kissed him,smack on the lips. Zuko's eyes widened but then closed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Zuko,I think it was..." Katara pulled away and said.

"What,Katara?' Zuko said.

"Love...at first site. Zuko I-I...love you." Katara said. Zuko's whole face turned a cherry red.

"And I know most guys might tell you this,and I'm a little to young..but I love you too." Zuko smiled. She smiled too and kissed him.

"Maybe,I can take a vacation. Come back with you." Katara offered.

"Well I live with my Uncle. So-"

"I'm sure he'll let me stay." Katara silenced she said that she had completely lost her innocence of being the perfect princess.

_As _the days past it was time to go home. Zuko called his Uncle and asked if she can stay and he said yes. Zuko helped Katara pack her bags and they got on the plane. When they got back they greeted by Zuko's Uncle who was pleasure to have her stay here.

"Your Uncle's very...jolly." Katara giggled as she put her stuff in the drawers.

"You'll get used to it." Zuko kissed her on the cheek. She blushed as he walked out the room.

"Are you happy you went now?" he Uncle asked.

"What do you think?" Zuko replied.

"Yes." The old man said.


	7. Storm

"I hate storms!" I yelled to my girlfriend. It was lighting and raining outside my tent. She came into mine to comfort me.

"Zuko,saying that you hate storms is like saying you hate me!" she folded her arms.

"I don't hate you,I love you." I say to her. She blushes.

"I love you too,but if you want to be with me you must get used to storms." she grinned. I hate that grin that mischievous grin. It reminds me of my sister. She scoots over to me.

"Do what I do,and you'll get used to storms,very quickly." she grins. She kisses me on my cheek. I kiss her on the cheek. She kisses me on the lips. I kiss her on the lips. She pulls down part of my robe. I pull down part of her dress.

"You see,Zuko. It's the push and pull. Basicly Tui and La." Katara smiled. I didn't answer.

"Let's continue," she said. She take off the rest of my robe. I take off her dress. This is getting fun. I have no wraps but she does.

"Just pretend,you had raps and I took it off." Katara said. I blush and take off her wraps. It reveals her chocolate buds. Oh how I just want one. She looks at me.

"You get it,Zuko. What is a storm like?" she asked me ignoring my stare.

"Breast...I mean push and pull!" I correct my self fast. She smiles.

"Now,you go first," she said. I blushed and took off her lower wraps. I looked at her while I did it. She was still grinning. After I took it off she took off my pants. We stopped to stare at each for a moment. Katara moves over and sits on my lap. I run my hands down her body as the lighting crackled. The rain pinter pattered on the tent. And began to leak threw. I ran my finger thew her long soft hair. She does the same in mine. Her body is beautiful. Very beautiful. I play with her buds with respond by getting hard. A moan escaped from her mouth. I smirked. I ran my hands to her hips and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She laid on my shoulder. I kissed her as the lighting crackled. She ran her hands down my back. I nibbled on her neck.

"Zuko..." she whispered,or better yet moaned my name.

"Katara..." I groaned. The rain made a puddle in the middle of the tent. I see our reflection.

"You want me,Zuko..?" Katara whispered. I looked at her.

"More than you'll ever know," I kissed her neck and sucked her nape. I kissed her down her neck to her breast. I took one in my mouth and cupped the other.

"Oh Zuko..." she moaned. I smiled and kissed her down to her private area. I softly even licked it and kissed it. She moaned. She then pushed me down as the lighting boomed and the rain made the puddle bigger. She smirked and looked at me. She kissed me and licked me down my chest to my private area. She used her thumb to circle the head of me. She then sucked me hard. I groaned as she tried to fit as much of me as she could. I pushed her off of me as she giggled.

"Very rough Zuko...I like the bad boys." she smiled. The lighting made her stand out,completely. I aimed my self at her entrance.

"Oh,Zuko. Please I'm not ready," she turned away feeling ashamed.

"It's OK Katara. It'll be alright. Just focus on me," I smiled and she smile too. I eased my way into her. She groaned as I went deeper into her.

"Zuko!" she screamed. I started slow and then picked up the pace. I kissed her passionately as I went faster.

"Oh,Zuko!Yes yes!" she screamed. I grinned still afraid that she'll awake everyone. I released inside of her. I pulled myself out. She laid on my chest.

"Zuko,that was the best. And I think you'll like storms now." Katara smirked and I blushed. But then grinned.


End file.
